When I Find Her (Prolouge)
by Azurian Dreamer
Summary: It will have romance in later chapters. This, for now, though, explains what is happening. It takes place right after The Blue Eyed Prince.
1. Default Chapter Title

When I Find Her  
(Prolouge)  
  
By:   
Azurian Dreamer  
  
  
Disclaimers: I am not making any money. I do not own Eskaflowne.  
  
Author's Notes: At the end of the story I have a note for Hitomi_Fanel, and\or anyone who is having difficulty figuring out how to post their work.  
  
Van tried again and again, searching for Merel in his mind. He keept drawing up blanks, though. Hitomi's pendent refused to point in any one direction. It just keept spining around and around, making him dizzy.  
He opened his eyes, letting his anger flow through them at Hitomi.   
  
"I just can't do it," he complained, "why can't I do it? I have tried twenty-one times, and still I can't tell where she is."  
  
Hitomi looked at him with simpathy writen clearly on her small face. " I don't know Van. Maybe you need something else to focus on. Maybe Merel is just to difficult to spot." Her face looked thoughtfull. "Maybe if I hide, you would have better luck."  
  
"Its worth a try," he said with not so little exsaperstion in his voice.  
  
She handed him the pendent, and intructed him to hold it in front of him, like she had been doing moments before. Van heard the rustle of bushes, and Merle steped out from behind a large display of shrubs.  
  
"Whacha doing Lord Van? Hunh, hunh?"  
  
Hitomi looked at her, not bothering to conseal her contempt for the cat girl. " I am going to hid now, Merle, sit down and be quiet."  
  
Merle stuck her toung out at Hitomi. Van shot her a look, and she did what she was told.  
  
"I'm going now Van," Hitomi said, " close your eyes and think about me."  
  
Van nodded and closed his eyes. He thought about the girl that he had brought back from the Mystic Moon. He thought of the times she had saved his life, and the times she had put it in danger. Suddenly he saw her pendent. It was spinning round and round. Suddenly it stoped. I was pointing in a Northwestern direction.   
  
His eyes flew open and he turned in the direction that the pink stone was pointing. There he saw Hitomi, smiling at him. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, but somehow she knew that he saw where she was.  
  
Suddenly, a great booming roar filled the cortyard, shaking the trees and foilage. They all looked around, searching for the source of the great noise. He spun away from Hitomi to see it Merle, to see if she was all right. He heard a scream, and spun back to face Hitomi. She was being lifted up by a black tented light.  
  
"Hitomi," he cried, and then she was gone.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Worthy of a sequal? This is more or less just a prolouge  
  
Note for Hitomi_Fanel: To post your work, go to the HELP area. Once there, you should click on the AUTHOR SUBMISSION thing. From there you can fill out your page. I liked your story ideas, and look forward to reading them. I would e-mail you, but my computer isn't set up to do that yet. ~ Azurian Dreamer 


	2. Default Chapter Title

When I Find Her  
Part 1  
By: Azurian Dreamer  
  
Read the prouloge first. It won't make scence othrewise.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Eskaflowne.   
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been realy busy with school and stuff.  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the iorn walls of her cell. She had been there for about three days already. She had already determined that there was no means of escape. No doors, no windows, no crackes in the strong fortress that held her prisoner. Her captors hadn't shown themselves yet, and never brought her food.  
  
In an attempt to keep herself saine, she tried singing. " I've got a bubbly bunch of coconuts, dedlede, there they are a'standing in a row, bumbumbum. Unnn," she moaned. She was going to go crazy if she kept singing songs like that.  
  
"Oh well," she grumbled, " at least I don't have to listen to that cat girl again."  
  
Thinking of Merle made her feel strange. She liked the girl, but she didn't like the girl. She was sweet and careing at times, alway full of consern for others, mainly Van. And at times, she was self centered, conseded, rude, obnoxious, and what was with that nose.  
  
She chuckled. She missed Merle, as much as she hated to admit it, she truly did. She also missed Van.  
  
Van. She sighed. He probably had forgotten her by now. But, it had only been three days. Surely he hadn't forgotten her yet.  
  
She yawned and shook her head. Her thoughts were becoming more and more cloudy.   
  
Oh well, she thought, might as well sleep for a little bit. With that last thought in mind, she fell into the comforting arms of sleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Van stood in the garden where he had last saw her.  
He missed Hitomi greatly, and wished that the search parties that were scouring the kingdom would hurry and bring back news.  
  
He wanted to go with them, but Allen pointed out that he wouldn't be able to do anthing. Hitomi was the one that could find anyone.  
  
He looked up into the sky.  
  
Hitomi, I Van Fanel, King of Fanalia will not give up hope on you.  
  
He then turned to go back into the palace, not noticeing that he was being watched.   
  
Not noticeing that whoever was watching him, was not an ally.   
  
Not realizing that whoever it was, was out to get him.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
So, what did you think? In the next part, Hitomi will find out who her captures are. Are they Ziboch, or are they a greater, more tantalizing force? Who was watching Van, and why?  
  
Find out in When I Find Her Part 2  
  
~ Azurian Dreamer 


End file.
